Assassin's Creed: The Lost Heir
by CandyApple124
Summary: [Short Film Script] This is the back story of Alair's undiscovered daughter, who actually has a secret yet to be revealed.


_(Opening Scene)_

_*(Fade in) Dark hooded figure runs through the darkness. Rooftop archers are aware of a presents. Figure hides behind a pillar. –Camera is halfway on actor, half on aware archer- Archer is attacked. (Fade out as actor screams)*_

_*Bazijo and Daraliss fun on wall. Daraliss does leap of faith and Bazijo attacks an old man. Guards are called and take them to the head of Assassin's Bureau.*_

Jeremiah_- (to Bazijo and Daraliss)_ You two are a disgrace to the brotherhood. Shameful, you two.

_*Bazijo and Daraliss stand side by side, frozen. Arms at their side*_

Jeremiah- You both have broken the code of the Creed. Have you forgotten the rules already? You both are our top Assassin's_. (to Daraliss)_ You our Master Assassin. What are the rules?

Daraliss- First and for most, Stay your blade from the flesh of and innocent.

Bazijo- Second, Remain Discreet.

Jeremiah- And thirdly, Do not compromise the brotherhood! By breaking the code of the Creed, you must deem yourselves worthy Assassin's. Stripped of your abilities and weapons lost. You two will be going on a journey. If you return with failure _(looks at Bazijo)_ you die.

Daraliss- What is our assignment?

Jeremiah- There is a rouge Assassin. I want you to find him and eliminate him.

Daraliss & Bazijo- Yes sire.

_*Both start to leave*_

Jeremiah- Daraliss.

Daraliss- _(turns to Jeremiah)_ Yes sire.

Jeremiah- You best be wary of your actions. He may have brought you into the brotherhood, _(voice sharpens)_ but I can take you out.

Daraliss- Will I be able to find him on this journey?

Jeremiah- That is for you to decide. Whether you choose to see it or not.

Daraliss- I understand.

Jeremiah- Talk to Lazik. _(turns away)_ He would know more then I.

Daraliss- Lazik? What would Lazik know about my father? He is but a wise old man.

Jeremiah- It is not to what he can tell you, but to what he can show you.

_*Daraliss bows and walks to the courtyard*_

Bazijo- Shall we? _(motions to horses)_

Daraliss- We shall _(takes reins)_ But… There is someone I need to talk to.

_*Scene cuts to Daraliss sitting in front of Lazik. Room is dark with a small fire in the middle of the room*_

Lazik- Your father was a very great man, Daraliss. He saved thousands of people and built a new empire for the Creed.

Daraliss- Do you know if I may find him on this journey?

Lazik- I can not tell you, for neither I his final resting place.

Daraliss- Well if that is all the help you are going to be _(stands up)_ then I will be leaving.

_*She turns to leave and hears Lazik laugh*_

Lazik- So arrogant! And prideful… Just like your father. _(Crosses arms)_ I knew him well. Great man he was.

Daraliss- _(whirls around)_ I know he was a great man! He turned me in to what I am today! He trained me for nine years, until he miraculously went missing years ago! I still have yet to see his face!

_*Lazik hold out a small box*_

Lazik- I am not supposed to give you this until you turn twenty-five, but I fear your time with the brotherhood is coming to an end.

_*Daraliss takes box and opens it. A small silver necklace is inside*_

Lazik- It was forged out of your fathers sword. Each one of the feathers represents one of the markers of the nine targets he had to assassinate to redeem himself.

Daraliss- But there are ten markers. Nine silver and one gold. Why the extra feather?

Lazik- There was one last target at the end of his journey.

Daraliss- Thank you Lazik.

_*She exits the hut and Bazijo was waiting for her*_

Bazijo- I readied the horses. This journey with be long.

Daraliss- Then we best get started.

_ *Scene cuts to multiple shots of both actors traveling on horseback. It gets dark, camp is set up. Bazijo watches as Daraliss plays with the small fire. She met his gaze.*_

Daraliss- Why are you staring at me?

Bazijo- _(puzzled)_ We have been partners for three years. I still don't know you all to well. Not even your full name.

Daraliss- Daraliss Ibn La-Ahad.

Bazijo- That sounds familiar.

Daraliss- _(quickly) _Well don't think too much about it.

_*Hears noises; jumps up to investigate.*_

Bazijo- Guards?

Daraliss- _(removes hood) _I'll be right back.

Bazijo- An assassin never removes his hood.

Daraliss- "His" Oh boys!

_*Camera stays on Bazijo; screams and grunts are heard.*_

Bazijo- _(walks to her) _ Do not ever do that again.

Daraliss- _(distracted)_ They were guarding something.

_*Sneak into cave. Bazijo is yanked behind a wall. Daraliss covers his mouth*_

Daraliss- Shh!

Bazijo- _(moves her hand)_ What?

Daraliss- Templar.

Bazijo- I can take him. _(walks away)_

Daraliss- _(grabs arm; whisper) _Brother! You are weak. You do not have the strength nor the skill to take on a Templar.

Bazijo- It is two against one, the odds seem to be in our favor.

_*Bazijo engages the Templar and is injured. Using stealth Daraliss assassinates from the air. She carries Bazijo back to camp*_

Daraliss- _(throws Bazijo down) _You are foolish! You could have gotten yourself killed Bazijo!

_*She inspect wound and begins to mend it. Bazijo reaches for her face and moves her hair way from her face*_

Daraliss- _(stands up) _I'll take first watch. Get some rest. We leave at dawn.

_*After first watch ends, Daraliss dreams about rouge assassin again; Next morning they ride in silence. Bazijo rides up to Daraliss*_

Bazijo- You are a legend Daraliss.

Daraliss- I do not know what you are talking about.

Bazijo- You are Altair's lost heir, are you not?

Daraliss- _(stops and turns horse around) _I thought I told you to leave it alone?

Bazijo- You are the daughter of the top assassin of the creed.

Daraliss- He was a great man.

Bazijo- He was foolish.

_*Bazijo is knocked off his horse. Daraliss stands firm above him*_

Daraliss- You will **not **speak ill for my father. He trained me for nine years from the shadows. I never saw him I had to raise myself. He was nothing but loyal to the brotherhood. He saved us, you call that foolish? _(draws hidden blade)_ You are nothing but a fool yourself!

_*She looks into is eyes and sees fear. She retreats and lets him go*_

Bazijo- _(gets up)_ Your father raised a coward.

Daraliss- Next time I will not spare your life.

_*The two ride in silence until they reach the city of Jerusalem*_

Daraliss- Home sweet home.

Bazijo- Guards are blocking the entrance.

_*Bazijo uses rafters to gain access to the city; Daraliss scales the wall. When she gets up she is confronted by the rouge. The rouge jumps off the wall into the city, shooting an arrow at Daraliss' arm to pin her against the wall*_

Daraliss- Damn it!

_ *Daraliss meets back up with Bazijo*_

Bazijo- You look like hell. _(laughs)_

Daraliss- Don't ask.

(voice)- Daraliss?

Daraliss- _(turns around) _Rinox?

_*A young man comes up and hugs her*_

Rinox- Daraliss Ibn La-Ahad, I never thought I would see you again.

Bazijo- We are busy, so if you do not mind.

Daraliss- How long has it been? Three years?

Bazijo- Is this not the guy I punched in the face a few years back?

Bazijo- _(ignores statement) _Come, stay for dinner.

_*Scene cuts to Rinox's house. It's late at night, Daraliss is standing on the balcony. Rinox joins. Bazijo ease drops*_

Rinox- I have missed you.

Daraliss- I know.

Rinox- It has been lonely since you left.

Daraliss- Then why did you not find a way into the brotherhood? We trained together for years. You would have made an excellent assassin. A partner. Imagine the strength and power we could have possessed, you and I. No one would have known.

Rinox- Everyone would have known, Daraliss. One look at me and they would have known I am of the Templar blood line. I am surprised that Bazijo did not kill me back there! Besides, your great on your own. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I care to much about you.

Daraliss- Same old Rinox. To worried about everyone else and not enough about himself.

Rinox- You are Reckless Daraliss. I can't watch you die an untimely death. Neither victorious nor vain.

Daraliss- Set your feelings aside, Rinox. That was a long time ago. People change, and feelings change. I am not the same person as I once was when living here.

Rinox- You are a cold blooded killer. But I know you all too well. You love to kill. But I also know that you still feel the same for me as I do for you. _(leans in to Daraliss.)_

Daraliss- That's where you are wrong. _(leaves)_

_ *Daraliss exits and Rinox is stabbed in the back and his mouth covered*_

Bazijo- She would never love a Templar now. She's too deep into the Creed. _(lays body down) _Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in pace.

_*Daraliss looks for Bazijo. Hears noise outside. Bazijo is fighting rouge. Daraliss runs to join. Rouge roundhouses and knocks Daraliss back. Bazijo grabs rouge and draws hidden blade*_

Daraliss- WAIT!

_*Both look and she gets up, pushing Bazijo off the rouge. A small silver necklace dangles on rouge*_

Daraliss- Nine silver, one gold.

_*Daraliss reaches for the rouges mask. They both flinch. She takes the mask, and there is a bright white light*_

Bazijo- Daraliss?

_*She stood in the spot of the rouge. She was the rouge*_

Daraliss- For years I ruled over the brotherhood as top assassin. But I have never been the ruler of my own dreams.

Bazijo- You are the rouge?

Daraliss- I am an assassin. I am ment to kill. The feeling of their blood running through my fingers. The brotherhood does not allow me to spill much blood. When the tip of my blade cuts through the flesh, that is my release.

Bazijo- Lazik was right, your arrogance will be the end of you.

_*Helps Bazijo up*_

Daraliss- I know where my father is.

_*Cut to Daraliss and Bazijo running into a castle. They slam through the doors of the library. A skeleton sits in the middle of the room*_

Daraliss- Father? _(drops to knees in front of body)_

_*Bazijo stands back as she inspects the body. She touches his medallion and they are sucked into a room of blue*_

(voice)- Daraliss Ibn La-Ahad.

_*Altiar stood before Daraliss. Bazijo watches in amazement*_

Daraliss- _(removes hers and Altair's hoods)_ So that is what you look like.

Altair- _(takes her hands)_ But this is not what I looked like when I was training you. I was old and weak. This is me at the peak of my life.

Daraliss- I have been looking for you for years.

Altair- I have always been with you.

Daraliss- I want to stay with you.

_*She walks over to Bazijo*_

Bazijo- No. Please, no.

Daraliss- Take this.

_*She takes off her necklace, cuts her hand and hands Bazijo a bloody necklace*_

Daraliss- Return to Jeremiah and tell him I was defeated in battle. Victorious.

Bazijo- _(clutches necklace)_ I can not lose you Daraliss… I love you….

Daraliss- I know. But this is the way it should be. _(walks backwards to Altair)_ Go, and live your life. And tell Jeremiah I am sorry.

Bazijo- For?

Daraliss- _(head down)_ I was the one who killed his family. That's why he was so hard on us.

_*Altair takes Daraliss's hand and the room goes white; character of Bazijo wakes up on an examination table. He sits up*_

Dr.- Hello Mr. Miles. _(evil smile)_ You didn't think you could escape Abstargo forever now did you?

Fin.


End file.
